Babysitter
by Scourge From BloodClan
Summary: Well it seems little Weiss and Ruby need a babysitter. It's a coincidence that a certain God is in a position to do so! Hilarity ensues!...Or at least I hope so


**A/N: First off anyone who has watched Lion King and knows/remembers the song '' I can't wait to be King '' will get this huge ass reference. This urge to write this actually came from listening to that song *sigh* Ahh memories~. Also keep in mind that this could be OOC because they will still be kids so~**

**Well anyway I hope you enjoy this mates so see ya~**

* * *

**Babysitting**

'' I hope you will be able to watch over them while they enjoy their time in the Park Roller '' Ms. Schnee told a Faunus standing in front of her.

The Faunus had waist long black hair that had purple highlights, black cat ears with small purple tips on top of her head and the same colored tail. She wore a white T-Shirt with a red grin while the sleeves looked to be sewed from a different shirt because they were black and purple stripped, you could also see the sewed part that connected the different parts. The Faunus wore a black fingerless glove on her right hand with a small golden belt tied to the hand's wrist that also had a small cat bell attached to it, dark purple jeans that had black flames designed on them, shoes that were black in the middle and red on the sides while there were various names scribbled on the sides in orange/golden pen or marker. For the final accessory there was a long scarf like dark purple material hanging from her tights attached with a pair of small and big maroon buttons from the left. The Faunus's face was also pretty pale while her eyes were neon purple. She was tin but not overly so with a flat chest. She didn't care about it's size either so it wasn't a problem.

The Faunus grinned revealing her sharp teeth

'' Don't worry Ms. Schnee '' Cheshire giggles '' the kids will be in good hands '' her tails swayed left and right.

'' Make sure they do not get on the big rides, okay? '' Summer Rose warned the Faunus who nodded her head, her ears twitching in acknowledgment.

'' Take care you two and Cheshire remember, no powers. '' Ms. Schnee told the two kids behind her and the Faunus. She and Summer bid their farewell and walked off to their own business.

Cheshire closed the door gently and looked down at her charges who stared back at her.

8 year old Weiss and 6 year old Ruby watched as the Faunus before them leaned against the door and sighted.

'' So do you wanna go to the Park now or later? '' Cheshire cocked her head to the side while gently petting her tail.

The two kids looked at each other in wonder. Cheshire had been coming here very often so the two knew the Faunus very well, enough to be comfortable with her presence. Their mothers have also places great trust in her so they had no reason to lie, feel uncomfortable or anything of the sorts.

'' Now please! '' The two said in union which made Cheshire chuckle slightly. The Faunus turned around and opened the door. She started walking with Weiss and Ruby quickly following behind her.

Halfway to the Park things started getting interesting… as Cheshire started getting inpatient

'' Step lively, the sooner we get to the Park…..The sooner we can leave '' Cheshire told the two behind her. It looked like she was hardly paying any attention to the two children but that was hardly it.

'' Are we really not gonna ride the rides that our moms told us not to? '' Ruby whispered to Weiss who grinned mischievously.

'' Of course we will '' Weiss whispered back, the two being careful the 19 year old Faunus didn't hear them.

'' Right but how are we gonna get rid of the cat? '' Ruby asked quietly. Weiss started telling Ruby how while Cheshire looked back and giggled. She slowed down so she could be a little closer to the two while saying

'' Oh just look at you two lovebirds! Your parents would be thrilled '' Cheshire said pleasantly while wrapping her tail around the two bringing them closer to each other '' with you two being betrothed and all ''.

'' Be-what? '' Ruby questioned, she didn't mind the closeness unlike her companion who was blushing up a storm.

'' Betrothed, intended, affianced. '' Ruby and Weiss looked at each other in confusion.

'' Meaning? '' Weiss asked with a slight look of annoyance in her icy blue eyes. Cheshire sighted, unwrapped her tail and thus letting the two free. She smirked and brought her hands to her hips with a look of great satisfaction and pride

'' One day you two are gonna get married '' Cheshire purred out.

'' Eww! '' Ruby and Weiss fake gagged.

'' I can't marry her '' Weiss said while looking at Cheshire straight in the eye '' she's my friend! ''

'' Yeah! '' Ruby agreed '' It would be soooo weird! '' Cheshire grinned and resumed their walk to the Park.

Just as they stepped in the entrance Cheshire spoke up with the same Cheshire smile on her face

'' Sorry to bust your bubbles kiddos but you two lovebirds have no choice '' The Faunus waved her hands in the air still with her back to the kids and while Cheshire rambled on about traditions and what not Weiss was making 'blah, blah, blah' gestures to Ruby who giggled.

'' Well when I become head of the Company that would be the first rule to bite the dust '' Weiss smugly said to the Faunus who looked at her in amusement.

'' Not so long as I'm around Little Princess '' she smirked but Weiss got in her face with the help of a small glyph.

'' Well in that case you're fired '' Weiss poked the Faunus's nose.

'' Hehe, nice try but only your father could do that ''

'' Well she _is_ the future head '' Ruby pointed out

'' Yeah so you have to do what I tell you '' Weiss again poked Cheshire's nose making it twitch in aggravation.

'' Not yet I don't and with an attitude like that I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic heiress indeed '' Cheshire huffed as the two kids stomped through the crowd in the Park with the Faunus stalking after them.

'' Not the way I see it '' Weiss smirked at their caretaker '' I'm gonna be a mighty queen so enemies beware! ''

'' Well I've never seen a queen or not with quite so little…front baggage '' Cheshire snorted as she looked at Weiss's chest with a teasing smirk. Weiss glared at the Faunus but quickly recovered as she hopped towards a fruit and vegetable store.

'' I wanna be the main event~ '' she stood in front of a pair of watermelons that were just where her breasts were supposed to be '' like no Queen was before! ''

Weiss took a hold of a microphone from a stage close by and sang to Cheshire with an air of confidence

'' I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar! '' Weiss 'roared' and the sound slightly disorientated Cheshire because of her enhanced hearing causing her to stumble backwards and her right hand to fall on something soft.

She looked to her right to see her hand on a woman's breast. The woman raised a hand and a slap was heard as her hand collided with Cheshire's cheek leaving an angry imprint with the woman walking away angrily.

'' Oh I just can't _wait_ to be Queen~ '' Weiss sang as she and Ruby ran away from the fuming 'babysitter'.

Cheshire chased the two children who ran from her laughing and giggling while trying to escape.

The three weaved through people who looked with interested at the small 'game' being played by the Schnee daughter.

Cheshire slid to a stop between two booths. The one on the right was labeled 'Weapons' and the one of the left- 'Dust'. Weiss popped up on the left and Ruby on the right both grinning childishly.

'' You have a long way to go Little Princess and if you think—'' Cheshire was cut off by Weiss and while Cheshire was looking at her Ruby was making faces unseen by the Faunus

'' No one saying 'Do this'~ '' Weiss hummed

'' No one saying 'Be there'~ '' Ruby continued stealing the Faunus's attention and giving Weiss the opportunity to make faces as well.

'' No one saying 'Stop that'! '' Cheshire looked at Weiss with Ruby again making faces

'' No one saying 'See here'! '' They both sang and jumped out of the booths to once again run away from their babysitter.

'' Now see here! '' Cheshire shouted in frustration as she chased after them

'' We can run around all day~ '' Weiss sang as she and Ruby jumped over some fallen crates.

'' Like you're not doing it already '' Cheshire muttered, barreling through the crates with little care of what's inside which earned her a shout from the shop keeper.

'' We're gonna do it all my way~ ''

'' I think it's time for us to have a little heart-to-heart '' Cheshire told the two as she ran next to them not seeing the frying pan that was hanging from one of the very low roofs of one of the booths for prizes and thus she ran right into it.

She slid to the ground with a red mark on her face.

'' Queens don't need advises from crazy purple headed cats~ '' Weiss sang back to the Faunus as she and her companion in crime went further in the Park.

Cheshire grimaced in pain from the accidental blow but recovered quickly enough to resume the chase again.

'' If this is where we're headed to then please count me out! Out of here and out of Vale I wouldn't hang around! '' Cheshire proclaimed but just as she said that she tripped from a gardening hoe and fell in a small pool with a splash.

'' This child is getting wildly out of way '' she growled raising herself from the pool and with a snap of her fingers she was once again dry and ready to capture those two.

'' Oh I just can't _wait_ to be Queen~ '' Weiss sang as the crowd parted so she and Ruby could easily go through but they quickly closed the path when Cheshire was about to cross.

The kids danced around and went to the ball pit where a lot of other children were at. Weiss quickly told them something and they eagerly agreed.

Once Cheshire got through the crowd she came face to face with a lot of young eyes ready to pet her with Weiss and Ruby standing way in the back watching.

'' Oh I just can't _wait_ to be Queen~ '' and that was like a signal because the moment Weiss sung that familiar chorus everything went to hell for the Faunus.

The Faunus's eyes widened when hundred of curious arms petted her head, scratched her ears and most importantly touched her tail.

'' NO! NO TOCHIE SASHA! '' She yowled tearing herself away from the children and running for the nearest tree.

Cheshire lied on a tree branch and clutched her tail

'' You okay Sasha? They didn't hurt you did they? '' the Faunus asked her beloved tail nearly in tears as she checked for any damage.

'' Hey Weiss I think we broke her '' Ruby told her friend with slight concern. Weiss dismissed the kids and went to the tree, Cheshire was still clutching her tail in legitimate fear, Ruby following behind.

'' Hey are you okay? '' Weiss asked at their babysitter '' we're sorry '' she muttered.

Cheshire's ears twitched. She looked at the two kids who looked down at the ground in shame

'' We went too far. We know how special your tail is to you. We're sorry '' Ruby continued, instead of her friend, with her puppy-dog face making herself look even cutter.

Cheshire released her vise grip on her tail and jumped down in a kneeling position in front of Weiss and Ruby. They both expected a mouthful of a scolding but instead they got a hug.

'' Hehe '' Cheshire giggles with a huge grin '' Man you two will be the death of me, you know? At least you've learned your lesson so no need for apologies ''

Cheshire got up with both of the girls in one arm

'' What do you guys say we go back home, huh? '' The two nodded with happy smiled and Cheshire walked towards the exit of the Park, her tail swaying left and right in a rhythm only Cheshire knew of.

'' Just remind me to never_ ever_ babysit you two monster again~ '' Cheshire laughed followed by the two younger girls

'' Okay! ''


End file.
